A two-wheeled motor vehicle that is provided with a canister for temporarily adsorbing evaporated fuel in a fuel tank and supplies the fuel to an engine intake system from the canister is disclosed (see Patent Document 1, for example). When a canister is disposed in a saddle-type vehicle such a two-wheeled motor vehicle or the like, the design of the vehicle body is restricted and also the vehicle body grows in size in order to secure the configuration space of the canister.
A method of introducing evaporated fuel in a fuel tank to a crank chamber after the evaporated fuel is made to pass through oil in an oil pan of the crank chamber and then supplying the evaporated fuel to an engine intake system together with blow-by gas when an engine is driven is disclosed as a method using no canister (see Patent Document 2, for example).